Spring break: GONE WILD!
by angel-slytherin
Summary: The 'gang' goes to Fiyero's house, and things between the Winkie prince and the artichoke get 'steamed.' [Hints of  Fiyeraba and and Bessa...After POPULAR]


Author's note: Hello all! This is a combo of Anglefire13 and S-slytherin literary genius together in one story. Yeah, sure, spring break, not original, but what ever. We argued a lot about this story. Bytheway, this is Shiloh, AKA, S-Slytherin typing, as Anglefire is behind me, putting together a Wicked mural for her ceiling! Anyways, yeah. By the way, later on, Fiyero's mom is like Kitty, from That's 70's show!! Except less 70's. Bye,

* * *

Shi, (and Angle! Sorry, she is paranoid about putting her name on the internet, no matter HOW common it is. Enjoy.)

* * *

Fiyero looked at the clock in anticipation, waiting the time when they could leave the library. He looked around the table. Galinda was religiously reading _Ozmopolitan_ , as Boq was reading, and silently peeking over at Galinda for a glance or two. Nessa was on the left of Galinda, peeking over her shoulder, and looking away whenever somebody noticed that she was staring. Elphaba was vigorously studying for the Shiz spring exams. 

Fiyero tapped his fingers on the Quox wood table that sat in front of him, bored out of his non-existent wits. Elphaba looked up at him with heavily bagged eyes. She scowled and started reading as if there was no time to waste. He started humming the song that they sang every time they visited Ozdust Ballroom.

_Dancing through life,_

_Skimming the surface-_

He could feel Elphaba's eyes on him. He looked at her and she gave him a angry, shut the hell up look, and went straight back to studying.

Fiyero was getting impatient. It was way too quiet. Fiyero slapped his hands down on the table trying to cause commotion.

"SO… what are y'all planning to do over spring break?" The silence broke everyone's concentration. He heard several shhhs! From the surrounding tables. Everyone stared at him like they had never given it any thought.

Galinda answered first. "Daddy and Mommy were thinking about going skiing, but we may head to the coast. What is spring break with out the 'spring'?" Galinda laughed.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Nessa may go back home, but I for one, am staying at Shiz."  
" What?! No wild parties? No beach? No staying up later than all of Oz combined and drinking more alcohol than humanly possible?" His laugh boomed out across the silent library. It echoed back to them.

"I am not sure if this ever occurred to your empty brain or not," Elphaba leaned over and silently hissed, "but we- are in –_a library_!"

"Yeah, -- your point is-?"

"My point is… _you need to shut up_!" Elphaba shushed.

"Well, let's go to my house! My dad is probably gone right now… I think my mom may be on tour…. They'd be happy to have you either way…" Fiyero said.

"I was planning to…" Elphaba came up with excuses in her head.

"You were planning to what? Trying to get that speck of dust on the mantle? Come on Fae! It'll be fun!"

"No." Elphaba said. "Besides, Nessa couldn't go, unless your mansion is wheelchair accessible…"

"We'll make it that way! I think that the mansion we're living in right now already has a couple ramps!"

"How big is it?" Galinda asked. Fiyero thought for a minuet. He seemed to be counting, which was very difficult, for him.

"It depends on the castle. The one in the south is -?"

"Okay, I get it!" Elphaba yelled in obvious jealously.

"Well, are you in Galinda?" Fiyero asked.

"Of course. Daddy will just have to wait to go snowboarding in the Ozark Mountains."

* * *

Everyone in the carriage was amazed. Galinda gasped at the overly large house as Fiyero stood up in the Carriozine, as everyone quieted down. Elphaba, Boq, Nessa, and Galinda looked up at him. "We're here!" 

The five had just started spring break. Everyone had eventually come to a unanimous decision to go to his house after several tears, (mostly provided by Boq,) and a lot of arduous discussions.

There was one word to describe the house. Big. With five stories, near hundred forty windows, and 78 bedrooms, (not including all twelve kitchens, twenty four bathrooms, and nine garages) it was huge.

The group exited the carriage, and walked toward the large mansion, Fiyero leading in front. "So, what do you think?" Fiyero said in his, _yeah, that is right, I am awesome_ voice.

Glinda folded her arms and pouted her lips, trying her hardest not to be impressed. "It's- its _ok, _I guess…"

"It's so big!" Nessa marveled as Boq pushed her wheelchair behind the group"The colors are _so_ last season!" Boq lisped. The small crowd turned to look at him. Even Nessa in her chair made an attempt to turn around. "What? I was just saying…"

"Are you sure he's not gay?" Fiyero whispered to Elphaba. The green girl snorted and attempted to control her laugh.

"I'm NOT gay." Boq argued, "I have an interest in girls. Right miss Glinda."

"Huh?" Galinda asked, she had been looking enviously at a fountain and guesstimating its worth, "Yeah, sure Biq. This house is so, quaint." She looked up and down the home, obviously comparing it to her castle.

"Sorry about the size you guys. This is our smallest castle…" Fiyero apologized as if it was a big deal.

"Oh, like I didn't notice." Galinda sarcastically said from in her corner pity party.

"Well, we when we all get settled do you want the grand tour?" Fiyero asked, as they approached the massive castle. Every one murmured their reply under their breath, a mixture of 'yes!' 'no' 'I can't, I am in a wheelchair' and 'you just love to brag, don't you?'

"Well great, a tour it is!" Fiyero said clasping his hands together.

"Oh joy." Galinda said grumpily.

Elphaba grabbed Galinda by the forearm, and pulled her off to the side. "Hey what's up with you? You have been really been bitchy ever since we got here!"

Galinda gave her the silent treatment as they step up the stairs and into the giant palace. There was a massive breeze that swooshed past them as they entered the lobby of the mansion. Butlers and maids rushed by, all to busy to greet the new guests, (even though a considerable number stopped momentarily to stare at Elphaba.)

As every one looked in awe at their new surroundings, floors accented with gold, spiral staircases, chandeliers, and statues galore, Fiyero walked to the nearest staircase, and called for "MOM!"

His (very sexy) bellow echoed through the entire house, and soon, a short woman in a pink bedazzled jogging suit ran down the stairs.

"Oh! Yero! You're home!" the woman called as she hugged her son. "How has my little Yero-Fiyero been doing at collage?" She pinched his reddening cheeks as she spoke the baby talk.

"Mom…" He muttered, trying to hide his pink cheeks from his friends by looking the other way.

"Oh, is Yero smero embarrassed?" his mother giggled. "How cute!"

"Stop…" he was beginning to look relative to a lobster.

The group all suppressed their laughter, bursting inside. They all looked at each other, laugher nudging at the tip of their tongues. Galinda couldn't take it anymore as his mother tucked in his shirt. She was going redder than Fiyero suppressing her laughter, and it all burst out of her mouth, a dancing echoed exploding in to the hall. Boq looked like he might die of amusement. He too burst into a fit of sniggers, as every one also joined in to the laughter except Fiyero and his mother.

Fiyero gave her a look that could kill, as his mother left him in his embarrassment. She had a clear look of, 'what's so funny?' as she hugged every body. "Hello, and welcome to my home! My name is Elizabeth," She lowered her voice to a loud whisper, "but I don't like that name, so you can call me Queen Liztifah." Fiyero put his head in his hand and muttered something in protest.

"Mom…." He protested. She smiled at him and patted his arm.

"That's my name!" She beamed as she took Nessa's chair away from Boq and wheeled her into a side chamber; she motioned for the others for follow her. "Ok, the rules for Biyero-Dildero's college friends while their here in my house. One, have FUN!" She sang the word fun. "Two. You can have parties but the alcohol cabinet is _locked_ and the _key_ is _hid-den_ somewhere _safe_." She said certain words with emphasis and winked. Galinda looked confused.

"What's wrong with your eye?" She asked. She went ignored as Fiyero's mom continued.

"You all have you own bed rooms but that doesn't mean you can't vis-it each other. But no loud noises after four in the morning." She glanced over at Boq, looked to both his sides as if questioning who she had looked at. "Gentlemen, protection is in the second drawer to the left. Don't go in the third drawer, thanks."

"Mother!" Fiyero cried, embarrassed. He cheeks turned an even brighter red, if that was even possible. Fiyero nearly died, when three men with extreme presence came in to the room. The oldest of the three, had dishwasher blond hair, tan skin and a smile to kill for. The second oldest looked a bit similar, but shorter. The youngest, (who was still older than Fiyero,) was about the height of the second oldest and seemed as cute as the other two. The same thing ran through Nessa's, Elphaba's, and Galinda's mind: OH MY GOD.

The oldest one spoke. "Home so soon Yero? We weren't expecting you home! What? Did they kick you out again for being stupid enough to blow up a toilet?" He scuffed Fiyero's hair.

"Or Ron's personal favorite, getting some gal pregnant?" The youngest said. The group of brothers (excluding Fiyero) laughed. Galinda's eyes got really big, as Fiyero realized how much trouble his brothers had gotten him in.

Fiyero moved over to Galinda. "It wasn't like that-," he started.

"Oh yeah, I remember," the youngest said, "Apparently, you didn't have fertile sper-,"

"Okaaay!" Fiyero said, clapping his hand together. "I guess I should introduce you to my brothers. This is Ronald, or Ron, as everyone calls him." He said, gesturing toward the oldest. He moved over to the next brother. "This is Ethan; everybody calls him… well, Ethan. And last but not least, by brother, Alan."

"Are they all older than you?" Nessa asked looking at the youngest.

"Yes, unfortunately. We are all half brothers, of course, as mother here-,"

"Queen Liztifah!"

"Has had five husbands in married life. Anywho-,"

Galinda went over the oldest and hung off his arm. "Hello…" She circled her index finger around his chest, and licked her lips. The oldest looked down to the four foot eleven girl with interest, the words 'one night stand' going through his mind. The middle brother walked over to Elphaba with a clear look of 'what do we have here.' It was then that of the brothers noticed Elphaba.

The oldest leaned over to Fiyero. "The girl is green." He whispered.  
"I know." Fiyero said looking at Galinda, who was intrigued at the sight of 'fresh meat.'

Fiyero's mother looked at the clock. "Oo, time to go get cleaned up for dinner."

Butlers and maids showed everyone to their room. Elphaba was relived to know that for a week, she had a room all to her self, which had never been accomplished in all of her life. Even better news was that Galinda's room was _on the farthest _side of the palace, many a square feet away from hers. Galinda was disappointed at first, but soon perked up when she found her room next to Ronald's and Fiyero's.

* * *

Elphaba creaked open the door to her room._ Slowly, slowly, almost there,_ She thought as she pushed the massive cedar door open just enough to slide through. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. The room was huge. A large four post bed stood against one wall. The blankets were a dark navy blue, which contrasted the curtains that hung over a wall length window. Since the walls were a good fifteen feet tall, and the ceiling was in shadows, the windows had a hell of a view. Elphaba looked out at the view, utterly amazed. From the huge window, she was able to see a forest which stretched around the castle, which eventually faded into the thousand year grassland to the north. Beyond the forest, she could see a stretch of the beach and the rolling ocean. The view was amazing. She stared in wonder until there was the faint clanging of a bell and she was reminded that she was supposed to have been washing up. Elphaba quickly washed in the bathroom, which was attached to her room. When she rushed back out of the bathroom, she noticed that a red evening gown had previously been laid out for her. She thought at first that it may contrast badly against her skin, but it worked very nicely. The bell rang as she lathered her lips in sensual red lipstick. Time for dinner.

* * *

Glass clunked together as the two oldest boys toasted to telling incredibility embarrassing stories about Fiyero. Of course, the youngest Winkie prince was almost to the bottom of the floor, as he sank lower and lower in his chair. His face turned increasingly redder as his family ruthlessly exposed a lifetime of stupid incidents, which he had tried so hard to cover up at Shiz. 

"I walked in the bathroom and oh my oz, there was little Yer-Yer in the bathtub with his father's-"

"MOTHER!!!" Fiyero sprang out of his chair and groped his hand to the other side, desperate to find something to stop his mother.

"Oh Smero, it's not that bad, I'm sure all your friends have done this too…" His mother continued.

"Either way, mother, I rather them _not know_! Despite what they may have done-" Fiyero was redder than ever. Boq started laughing like mad. "What?" Fiyero snapped.

"He, he, I know _exactly_ what your mother was going to tell us…" Boq sniggered lightly as Fiyero gave him a look of death. Meanwhile, all the girls at the table looked at each other.

"What?" asked a rather blond Galinda. The other girls had no clue what this was about either. "Tell us!" Galinda demanded as she bounced up and down in her seat.

Fiyero snapped his head toward her. "Nothing- it was nothing." Fiyero looked guilty down to his lap.

Elphaba finally got it. "Oh -ahh. Come on Fiyero, your mom is right- probably every body at this table has-!"

"SH!!!"

* * *

(Shiloh A/N: Haha, Angelfire doesn't know what I am talking about…I am sure some of you have got the idea by now…)(Angel A/N: Zarri won't tell me an it makes helping difficult. Pouts and Zarri's keyboard is difficult to type on…) [back to the story

* * *

"Tell me!" Galinda whined rather annoyed, (like Angle is right now.) 

Ronald had enough with this charade. "LET'S just say it has to do with a playboy, Fiyero, and his rather perverted thoughts-!"

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Fiyero screamed, as his voice echoed through the mansion. Glinda did a small, 'oh' and giggled steadily under her breath. Nessa looked rather shocked, as if no one had done such a thing in the history in the world, and Elphaba and Boq looked at each other, their ribs about to break with laughter. Fiyero looked angrily to all at the table, and sat down angrily.

"Come on, Yero- it's not like anyone here thinks less of you because of it…" Ethan coaxed rather brotherly.

"So?!" Fiyero snapped. "No one would have THOUGHT of me doing- _that_- if Mom hadn't brought it up."

'Tis was true. All at the table now imagined Fiyero, in the bathtub- with a playboy-

Fiyero got an evil grin.. "You know, Mom- I could tell about that time, when I walked in to your bedroom and you were with-"

"Fiyero." Elizabeth squeaked. "If you DARE say anything more about that- YOU WILL BE GROUNDED!"

"You can't ground me!" Fiyero exclaimed.

Queen 'Liz-Tifah's nostrils flared out. "You want to bet?!"

All was silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

-- 

**TBC**

**R R AND R!!! (Read, rite, and review!!!) **

**Bye,**

**Shi and Angel**


End file.
